Andrew Fielding
Former RAF Captain, currently working under the Avengers Initiative and the Aviones Dominitus "I'm Andrew. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm one of these people with a bit of a dark side...but for the most part he keeps to himself. He's not so bad, really." AKA Andrew Fielding Andy Park Fenrir General Shtuff Age: 28 Nationality: British Accent: English, South London Height: 6’ 3” Orientation: Straight Andrew is half-demon. The demon part of him is an enormous black wolf 10 feet tall at the shoulder. The wolf is a separate cognitive entity, with his own thoughts, desires and objectives. When he manifests, Andrew is still conscious, experiencing the situation like an out-of-body scenario. The wolf is immortal, cannot be damaged, and incredibly volatile. He cares for the welfare of the planet, but not very highly for human beings. He believes the planet would be better off without them, but because of Andrew has agreed to join the Avengers for the betterment of the planet. Humans are secondary. *Andrew absorbs any damage the wolf would take in a fight if he were able to. However, this damage is obviously relative. If the wolf gets stabbed, Andrew will bear a puncture wound relative to the pain the wolf would have felt once he dissipates. *The transformation process involves thick, opaque black smoke that behaves as if it is sentient. When the wolf manifests from Andrew, the smoke appears from his chest and surrounds him until he is shrouded, and the smoke fades to leave the wolf standing there. Likewise when the process is reversed, except the smoke rises from the ground around the wolf. *Andrew’s human form is 28, but being half-demon, his spiritual essence is timeless. Because of this, he will often be fed memories from elder times by the wolf and experience these accordingly. *When the wolf speaks, his mouth does not move, but his voice is heard by anyone in the area. It is projected forth from his being and seems to fill the recipient’s chest and head. *Andrew cares very deeply about personal integrity and honour. He will do everything in his power to protect others. *Andrew does have a handle on the wolf, and can negotiate his appearances. Occasionally, however, the wolf will lose his temper and manifest despite Andrew’s protestations. This makes him a potentially unpredictable liability - but often the wolf will not harm anyone allied with Andrew. Threaten, perhaps, but not harm. *Andrew is an excellent pilot. Like Alexandria, he was forced to become one with his Angel counterpart to save his life. He tends to have more trouble keeping the balance within. Fenrir has the tendency to take over when Andrew isn't being assertive enough or is having his life threatened. Andrew and Fenrir are almost like Bruce Banner and the Hulk. Andrew and Fenrir are on better terms with eachother and Fenrir is much easier to talk sense into than the Hulk Brown hair Grey Eyes Thin Lips Thin, but built well Dominite of the Hunger His stomach is a bottomless pit "Call me Drew" Closet Metal-head Doesn't usually fight with any weapons; but he always has a gun on him as well as his Angel's Bane, usually in the form of a dagger January 21, 1987 Andrew Andrew has a fairly hard time coping with the symbiotic relationship he shares with Fenrir. Although he acknowledges that his ability to heal himself is drastically accelerated because of the demon, and that having a gigantic wolf to protect you and extend your life is definitely a bonus, he does everything he can to stop Fenrir from manifesting. This causes a great deal of strain between the two, and they are very rarely not at odds with one another, but Andrew is still under the impression that if Fenrir were allowed to appear whenever he wants, that eventually he would harm an innocent. Andrew’s ability to maintain close personal relationships has always been challenged by his condition, but having been recruited into the Avengers Initiative, he has found himself in the company of people who have also struggled with blessings disguised as curses. He identifies the most with Dr. Bruce Banner, for obvious reasons, but also because the doctor’s rather withdrawn and soft-spoken manner seems to ease the wolf’s temper. He admires the will and leadership qualities of Captain America, and looks up to him as a character model for the man he wishes to be. Andrew’s history with the Royal Air Force also helps this emulation. He has yet to meet Tony Stark, but being a figure in the public eye almost daily Andrew cannot help but envy the engineer’s social prowess. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, because of their get-down-to-business outlooks on life, antagonise Fenrir, which in turn worries Andrew. Thor recognises that Andrew is a good man, and the pilot is incredibly wary of the demigod. Since Thor’s first run-in with Fenrir, their relationship has been challenged, but Thor has slowly come to accept that Andrew is not his age-old enemy. The only time Andrew and the wolf are in full agreement is when either Andrew, or the people who care for Andrew, are threatened. Since Andrew respects and cares for almost everyone as a general rule, Fenrir finds it difficult to justify protecting and serving everyone he cares for. That is reserved for those who care back. Being an excellent pilot, Andrew is often given the task of flying the team (or members thereof) to missions. Fenrir 'Fenrir' is the name given to the demon part of Andrew, which manifests as a gigantic, 10 foot tall, jet-black wolf with bright red eyes. The name was given to him upon his first meeting with Thor, who mistook the demon for his namesake. He is in no way genuinely related to Thor or to Loki, but his relationship with the demigod is strained. He possesses many qualities that one would expect of a demon: mischievousness, temper and deceit, but his bond with Andrew has become one that results in his actions being used for good an astounding amount of the time. He regrets that Andrew suffers pain as a part of their relationship, but he knows that ultimately the man will live longer, and never suffer injuries that will take longer than a day to heal. He cares very deeply for his human counterpart, protecting him at any and all costs - which is unusual to Andrew alone. For the most part, Fenrir sees human beings as a blemish on the surface of the planet, which he cares very deeply for. His agreement to join the Avengers Initiative and fight is for this reason - to protect the ultimate wellbeing of the planet. He does, however, extend this affection and protection to those who care for and love Andrew, and has even been known to offer them warmth and extended periods of bodyguarding. Fenrir cannot be harmed or killed, his strength is unbridled, he can run incredibly quickly for very long periods of time, and is a formidable opponent in battle to say the least. He is sensitive to issues of trust between he and Andrew, and often goads the man simply out of spite at being held at bay. Despite his best efforts, however, he is ultimately a force for good; an extremely valuable ally and equally undesirable enemy. Possible Plot Points? *It’s been almost a decade since his wife left him after finding out about Fenrir, and although recovered from that specific sleight he still has significant issues regarding the formation of personal relationships. He has found friends in Bucky Barnes and Natasha Romanoff, but the clear evidence of a very detailed past they share together makes him question many of his actions in interacting with the two of them. Fenrir remains unbonded to anyone but Andrew, indifferent to his choice of companions but disdainful of their histories in war. Andrew has to keep the demon in mind at every turn, but given their rather agreeable relationship in these recent years, he has only his own personal trepidations to overcome. Being new to the States, and to SHIELD, he feels lost in an alien world, but he knows he has allies in his fellow SHIELD agents and Avengers. *Andrew’s wife was murdered by Fenrir almost ten years ago, and he was placed on an international watch list. SHIELD haunted him at every turn, unconvinced whether he could be an asset, or a threat to be analysed and removed. Thanks to the influence of Natasha, Andrew was placed in the Avengers Initiative, and was able to continue his involvement as an asset to the world and its people. The two of them have spent those years as partners and friends, but Andrew still suffers extreme bouts of trauma and guilt at the memory of his wife, and Fenrir’s responsibility for it. He knows he and Tasha are becoming close, but he struggles daily in the knowledge that he may turn out to be nothing but a threat to Tasha’s life, just as he was to his wife all those years ago. Although she and SHIELD have worked extensively to help him cope, there are still some parts of that agony that remain. After Fenrir lost control on a routine mission in which the intel was incorrect and it was discovered much of the wilderness and its inhabitants in the area had been destroyed, hundreds of agents and civilians lay dead at the hands of the demon. Andrew was immediately arrested and placed in a holding cell, sentenced to severance from Fenrir. Tasha saved him from this death sentence, resulting not only in their immediate ‘Wanted’ status in SHIELD, but in Fenrir bonding himself to Tasha and resolving to serve and protect her until he is released. Conflicted, hunted, and forced to face the most intimate parts of each other, it can only be speculated what this will spell for their relationship with one another. *Freshly recruited and new to the States and the Initiative, Andrew is looking for friends and allies wherever he can find them. He’s still shaken by the events that brought him this far — Fenrir’s murder of his wife which currently only the highest-level SHIELD operatives are aware of — and his relationship with Fenrir is suitably rocky as a result. He struggles every day to live peacefully with the demon, but he is increasingly unable to keep the wolf from breaking through his defenses and manifesting despite Andrew’s protestations. Thankfully, he has found friends in Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, both of whom have had introductions to Fenrir and are aware of the rather raw deal Andrew seems to suffer. Plagued by guilt and shame, Andrew lives quietly and attempting to avoid others unless completely necessary. There just happens to be someone he can’t help but spend time with… *Whatever it would have taken to break Andrew down, the demon would have done. By murdering the woman he loved, Fenrir managed to destroy whatever semblance of good, whatever trace of morality the pilot was holding on to. It’s been years, and each year has only increased the strength of the pair’s bond in their desire to cause discomfort and mayhem wherever they go. Andrew has aligned himself completely to Fenrir’s goals and objectives, making him an incredibly dangerous man and making the demon capable of untold, world-ending destruction without any sort of tether to keep him down. Without any reason to withhold his true power, Fenrir delights in destruction. Drawing on their shared and strengthened energy, they have come to resent the organisation of SHIELD and any individuals who would support its aims. Andrew does have his allies in this chaos, but who knows what this spells for the people of Earth?